hello_project_dubbersfandomcom-20200213-history
Rimira4531
rimira4531 is a 13 year old, Norwegian J-Pop dubber who joined Youtube September 6, 2011, but first started dubbing January 9, 2013. She uses Marin as stagename, but in the start it was Rimira. Early Life Marin (real name: Malin) was born in a little town in Norway. She grew up playing puzzles, singing and dancing. She learned to speak fluent English early, in 5th grade. Marin first got into Japanese culture by watching NakaTeleeli's Let's Play of "Touhou Mother", where she got into the "Touhou" series, which expanded to "Vocaloid", and then to "Hello! Project", which led to alot more. Her videos was supposed to be vlogs, but one could not hear what she said clearly, so she deleted the videos of her (sort of) vloging. Not long after she posted a video of her singing a verse of "Magnet", a Vocaloid song. That video got over 100 views and 13 likes, but she was told to delete it because her mom found out. 2013 She uploaded her dub of "Onna ni sachi are" January 9, 2013, but since then she has not been uploading alot of dubs, mainly because of stress. But she had the time to audition for a few groups. NYANKEES was one of those groups. She made a dub of "Naichau Kamo" mainly for joining the group, and she got in rather quickly. NYANKEES was the first group she had been in, so she was shocked. A little while after being in NYANKEES she uploaded a cover of "Suki yo Junjou Hankouki", which she ended up using for the Hello! Galaxy 1st gen audition. The day after, she got a private message in her inbox That she had gotten into round 2 of the audition. The day she sent it her 2nd round recording, she became a part of the group. 2014 First thing uploaded was a cover of the Vocaloid song "Honey". Profile *'Name:' Marin *'Nicknames:' Has none yet *'Gender: '''Female *'Birthdate: July 27, 2000 *'Zodiac: '''Leo *'Year of the: Dragon *'Nationaly: '''Norwegian *'Languages: Norwegian, English and a little Spanish *'Favorite Colors: '''Monotone colors, blue and green *'Favorite Groups/Bands: 'Morning Musume, Juice=Juice and Nirvana *'Favorite H!P song at the moment: 'Koi wa Hassou Do the Hustle ~ Morning Musume *'Favorite Song Outside Of H!P: 'I'm Gonna Be (500 Miles) ~ The Proclaimers *'Favorite Current H!P Members: Uemura Akari, Oda Sakura, Suzuki Kanon, Ikuta Erina *'Favorite Former H!P Members:' Yoshizawa Hitomi, Goto Maki, LinLin, Kusumi Koharu, Yaguchi Mari and Maeda Yuuka *'Current Projects:' **'Hello! Galaxy *'Former Projects:' **'NYANKEES Trivia *She is afraid of the dark and vomit. *She was bullied because of her fear of wasps, but she does not have as much of a fear for them for now. *She has been taking singing and dancing classes since 2nd - 3rd grade, and in 7th grade she was called the best dancer ar her school. *She loves the "Suikoden " series. *Often thinks about the character Sasarai from the Suikoden series, even has a small crush on him. *She might be the youngest in all of the groups she is in *She is really shy and a little cold-hearted, yet very nice. *Can speak fluent English, and is very praised by her English teacher. *